Motorcycle riders are subject to significant wind as they ride. This wind not only causes discomfort for the rider, particularly in cold weather, but can also increase fatigue during long trips. Furthermore, motorcyclists may be subject to water splashed upward from the road, mud or dirt, and insects as they ride.
To address these problems, various deflectors and guards have been developed. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,892, issued to N. E. Vertucci on Jan. 30, 1979. The leg shield disclosed therein is secured to the crash bar of a motorcycle by a plurality of semicircular clamps, as well as bolts passing through holes provided within the shield and to the crash bar. The size and the bulk of this leg shield would make it unattractive to most motorcyclists. Attaching the shield to the crash bar would require that holes be made in the crash bar. Furthermore, the shield could not easily be removed and stowed in a saddlebag were other container melted on the motorcycle when use is not desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,171, issued to W. T. Hesse on Mar. 28, 2000, discloses another deflector for use with motorcycles. This deflector includes an upper portion in secured to the front fork of the motorcycle, and a lower panel mounted on the frame of the motorcycle. This deflector could not be quickly and easily removed it from the motorcycle when use is not desired.
U.S. D438,496, issued to J. W. Guertin on Mar. 6, 2001, discloses a splash guard that attaches to the roll bar of the motorcycle. The splash guard is made from cloth or leather, making the guard easy to stow in a saddlebag when use is not desired. Additionally, the minimized size of the guard helps to make the appearance acceptable to many motorcyclists. However, this splash guard fails to extend high enough to shield a motorcyclist's legs from wind and debris.
A detachable windshield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,219, which was issued to J. N. Barber et al. on Oct. 26, 2004. The windshield is secured to the fork tubes of a motorcycle. The clamps disclosed by this patent would not fit over a cloth or leather splash guard secured to the same bars as the clamps.
Another detachable windshield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,819, issued to J. Hahne on Apr. 22, 2008. This detachable windshield utilizes a pair of docking mechanisms which completely surround the bar to which they are attached, leaving no provision for the passage of a cloth or leather splash guard.
Accordingly, there is a need for a detachable wind deflector that may be used in conjunction with presently existing cloth or fabric splash guards, extending upward from the crash bar a sufficient distance so that, in conjunction with the splash guards, the motorcyclist's legs are shielded from wind, water, mud, and other debris, without significantly altering the appearance of the motorcycle. Furthermore, there is a need for a detachable wind deflector that may be stowed in a saddlebag or other similar container when not in use.